I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov
Summary: In Ruzza, everything has changed. The guardians are in charge, the Wicce and Wicca are second class. Rose Hathaway is a Wicca, her mistress is paid a great deal so that Rose can be married to HRH Guardian Dimitri Belikov; neither are happy with this set up. He is a cold, uncaring, deprived Guardian. Both are surprised at the outcome of their union. RM Owns Characters from VA
1. Chapter 1

11/10/2013

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)*******

**Chapter 1: Introductions **

"Daughter." My mother sighs in pleasure as she gets me to twirl. The crimson red dress flares out as I spin. It's beautiful, the intricate lace winds itself up over my back, and the front has a sweetheart neckline, with lace up the sides, crisscrossing under my breasts, the rest flaring out in chiffon matching my petite hourglass figure. Unfortunately as beautiful as the dress is, it doesn't make me feel any less cheap.

I grimace at myself in the mirror, my deep chocolate coloured eyes meeting with my mothers. I stare at the doll in front of me. Charcoaled ringed eyes, bronzed cheeks, crimson lips and deep chocolate auburn hair, with skin the colour of an inner almond. I doll staring back at me, cannot be me. I want to cry, but then I remember I chose this.

"Rose, you have to do this, this is the way of our people." my mother says sighing. I catch her eye in the mirror once again, as she places a diamond necklace round my neck.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I reply emotionlessly.

The diamonds adorned across my neck and in my ears make me feel even more cheap.

"We need this Rose." She says, though I know she wants to say more; I am saved by the bell, well in this case the knock at the door.

Minutes later, Jill one of the younger girls appears at the door, her face trying to maintain a sense of neutrality, while her eyes betray her as she takes me in. behind her stands a man in a deep grey suit. It is time for me to meet my fate.

~IWSNT~

My mother gives me a farewell hug and I follow the man outside. He has been silent ever since he arrived. We walk outside, where in the peacefulness of the night is the nicest car I have ever seen; a black Ferrari. I clumber inside, my six inch crimson stiletto Lou button heels make it nearly impossible, thank god this dress is short.

We drive in silence for over twenty minutes before arriving at the restaurant. I am guided to my table and I plaster a smile on my face. I have seen His Royal Highness Guardian Dimitri Belikov a few times, mostly when his best friend The Right Royal Guardian Ivan Zeklos married his sister Her Royal Highness Guardian Karolina Belikova- well I guess she now goes by Zeklos- and when their children Paul and Zoya Zeklos were born.

He stands when he sees me. But doesn't even mention my presence. He continues to look at a menu, with a scowl on his face. This allows me to take in his appearance. His shoulder length brown hair is styled messily but hotly. His chiseled face and deep eyes show little emotion apart from the angry scowl that has spread from this mouth to his eyes. A few minutes later he humphs and slams the menu down. I advert my eyes and look at the menu quickly, choosing a chicken salad. A waiter quickly appears and takes our orders. I once again advert my eyes, but he snaps at me.

"I don't want to be here. I also know that you don't want to be here. I don't want to get married and I most defiantly don't want to marry a _Wicca _but I have not choice. My father King Aleksander demands it, so that it must be, but I don't like you, and I don't plan on liking you. You have one purpose and one purpose only, to give me heirs." His voice, which is damn sexy, exerts his anger and has my shivering. He's right I don't want to be here, but what choice do I have? I am a Wicca; a whore, a maiden, a witch and it is my job to please those such as his royal ass.

You see in Ruzza, there are four elites. The Royals who by nature are Guardians, protectors if you will, born to protect the other elites from the soul takers. The Royals are born two ways, the first where two protectors have heirs; such as Paul and Zoya or when a male protector and a Wicca have heirs.

Wicca are always female, we unlike our male counterparts cannot wield magic, we can wield earth and spirit, through life and growth. While our male counterparts, Wicce can wield magic from all five dimensions of the world. A Wicce is produced by a female protector and a Wicce producing a son and a Wicca is produced through daughters. Or if a Wicce and a Wicca reproduce then either a Wicce or Wicca is produced. Only Male guardians can reproduce with other guardians or Wicca to produce full-blooded guardians of either sex.

"Well at least we can agree on one thing." I mutter, not expecting him to be able to hear me.

"What was that?" he demands. I look up from under my eyelashes, attempting to look innocent.

"I said I am only here to please you." I say smiling. The corners of his mouth twitch.

Our food arrives and our lack of communication continues. As we finish up and waiting on dessert he chooses to approach conversation.

"So I have a few things I'd like to check." He says almost uncomfortably.

"Yes?" I reply without emotion.

"I am right to assume you have had no sexual relations?" he asks, his cheeks getting a light dusting of pink.

"Yes, I was chosen for that specific reason, my mistress was told to ensure that, as you only like Wicca untouched and unclaimed." I say, sitting up straight and subtly flirting; just because I am untouched doesn't make mean I don't know the tricks of the trade. You see Wicca are seen as being prostitutes, many guardians and Wicce pay Wicca for sex and other relations such as companionship; just like what is happening with me. The King had undoubtedly paid my mistress a large sum for me, I don't know why; I'm nothing special.

"How can I be sure you have been untouched and unclaimed? I have heard stories of the notoriously beautiful Rosemarie Hathaway." He breathes, as he eyes me up and down, his eyes resting on my generous endowment.

Luckily our dessert arrives and we eat the chocolate crème quickly and quietly, however once we finished he continues at me.

"Well, how can I be sure my purchase is worth my money, time and worth my while?" he asks a hint of humor underlying his words. I look up and stare into his pitiful dark eyes.

"Because my mother hand picked me; also I only volunteered for this side of my title as a Wicca a while ago, this isn't something I have ever wanted, but when you get a good enough offer…" I say flirtatiously, he as no reply, he looks almost shocked. He purses his lips flat.

Dinner finishes up quickly and we are on our way. As we are standing outside, he stops me.

"Roza, you are a mystery to me. I look forward to our next date." He whispers, as he strokes my cheek. Before he disappears into the night. I am left stunned, my eyes wide and my lips parted, as I wait for the man in the grey suit and the black Ferrari.

**~~~~IWS~NT~~~~**

Well there is chapter 1; what do you all think? I have this story planned, well atleast the first 10 chapters. Maybe I will do a chapter in Dimitri's POV? The next few chapters you will be introduced to more characters. For now happy reading and have a good night/ day depending on where you are reading from xx


	2. Chapter 2: History

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Chapter 2: History**

Getting home, after my meeting with His right royal ass, I tried unsuccessfully to get to my room without interference from my mother. My tries were a waste however; she was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"How was it?" she demands, I don't dare to look at her, but shrug my exposed shoulders anyway. "Rosemarie Hathaway, that is not how you respond to a lady." She says snidely.

"Can you just go away?" I say attempting to maintain a sense of composure and what dignity I have left. I brush past her and go to remove the hundred of bobby pins from my now wind blown curls. Once they are removed, I use a cloth to remove the charcoal adorning my eyes and the crimson lipstick. Lastly the caked on foundation is taken care of, it's almost like removing a second skin, it's so thick.

I am left standing in the beautiful dress in front of the floor length mirror. Once again I feel cheap, then again I have been sold to the highest bidder.

My mother attempts to start a conversation with me, but I ignore her. Eventually she gives up and leaves me to it. I slowly peel the dress off me and change into a large loose fitting t-shirt and climb into bed.

Once in bed my composure fails and I am left crying myself to sleep.

About a hundred years ago, there was a rebellion. The north against the south, the west against the east. Many countries were overwhelmed and eventually the war was lost. But to this day there are still those who want the rebellion to continue. They see that they have been 'done over.' You see apart from Guardians, Wicce and Wicca, there are two other elites.

The Humans, those who live to serve the Guardians. The soul takers, these are creatures, that through the use of spirit suck the life out of their victims. The soul takers started the rebellion, you see a hundred years ago there were four types of beings; Moroi, Dhampirs, Humans and strigoi. Moroi could manage the five areas of magic: Earth, water, Spirit, Fire and Air. Dhampirs were the origins of the guardians, they were originally born to protect the moroi; the moroi were the leaders and the strigoi wanted the moroi. Originally strigoi were creatures that hunted the moroi for their powers, you see if a strigoi took the life of a moroi, they would take that moroi's power. As the rebellion ravaged the world; strigoi hunted those whose magic was spirit based and they killed them, ingesting the power, the ultimately created the soul takers, who now live for the magic of Wicce, as Wicca's magic slowly dissolved into nothing. However Wicca are more powerful then Wicce and Guardians; yet we are treated the worst.

The first fifty years following the rebellion, the guardians began dying out, Wicce and Wicca were slowly disappearing and the humans were growing at a substantial rate. It was then realized that for more guardians, Wicce and Wicca to be produced, there had to be strict 'mating' guidelines and thus the term "elites."

You see a male guardian has to either reproduce with a full female guardian or a Wicca to produce a full-blooded heir. While a female guardian has to reproduce with a male guardian. A Wicce and Wicca will produce wither a Wicce (male) or a Wicca (Female). Unfortunately for me, the best mix is a male guardian and a Wicca, this means the guardian that is produced has extra magic and is there for extra strong.

I am produced from a Wicce and a Wicca, obviously; otherwise I'd be a guardian. But the truth is I feel I've been lied to. My best friend Lissa is a Wicca, but she strongly posses spirit, she is small and petite. But then there is me, I may be petite, but I have curves in all the right places, and not once have I shown to posses any type of magic. I feel I am being made a fool; I just hope I'm not killed for whatever treason my mother is up to.

Waking up, my eyes are heavy with sleep and I can smell the morning breath from a mile away. I get out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I go. I open the double doors that lead to my balcony; the morning sun blinds me. I turn back to my room and turn some music on. I turn it up loud, ignoring the knocks on my door as I lock it tight and go back outside. The song _Saturday Night _by _Natalia Kills _comes on.

_Momma you're beautiful tonight,  
Movie star hair and that black eye,  
I can't even notice it when you smile so hard through a heart felt lie,  
Go kiss the liquor off his laugh,  
Another suitcase full of cash,  
Shiny apologies in a velvet box,  
What a real good man…_

I sing, although I never wanted to be a part of this business, my mother taught me many skills; from singing and dancing to flirting and seduction

I start to dance on my balcony in the early morning sun and welcome the carefree sense that overwhelms me.

_There's a rainbow on the bathroom door again,  
Where the lipstick slides and the pearls all fly oh.  
I'm gone and I ain't coming back this time,  
I'm gonna find my home underneath the city lights oh._

Pills fall like diamonds from my purse,  
Right out the hole in my fur coat,  
Straight down the gutter goes my antidote to a broken girl,  
I promise I'll be the one you want,  
Don't tell me I'm unfixable,  
You don't know what it's like to be seventeen with no place to go…

For the first time in three months I have time to myself. You see three months ago, King Aleksander visited; three months ago I started my training as a maiden, three months ago I was taught the ways of the Wicca.

I spend the entire day outside dancing on my balcony. Having an ensuite bathroom and a bar fridge I have no reason to leave the freedom that is my room.

_Knock knock_

Its almost eight o'clock at night, the day spent on my balcony, singing dancing and reading, I decide to answer the door. I open the mahogany door and find my mother, her face pulled tight, by the high tight bun on her head. Her face plastered with resentment, I know she never wanted me. But I guess when you are a whore and sleep with a Wicce for money at eighteen you get what you get. The scowl that resonates her face, only worsens when she sees me.

"You have a date tomorrow. Apparently you interest him." She says handing me a piece of paper, before turning and walking away. Reality comes crashing back down. Any sense of freedom abolished with those five words. I open the piece of paper with details of tomorrow's events.

_**Miss Rosemarie Hathaway**_

_**- Apparently my father wants to meet you. I will see you tomorrow night at 7pm sharp. Dress formally. The car will pick you up promptly at 6:30pm.**_

_**HRH Guardian Belikov**_

I drop the piece of paper as I fall to my knees and sob. I have never been one to fantasise about true love or been a romantic. By why does he have to be so cold and uncaring?Then again this is my life now, a life of being trapped with a man I cannot and will not love.

Well that's chapter 2, hope that gives some insight into the past of Wicce, Guardians and Wicca. If you have any questions, review or PM me. Let me know what you think! REVIEW, FAVOURITE and FOLLOW, Please. I am really looking forward to developing this story further. I may at some point look for a beta reader as well. Depends how popular this baby becomes

Happy reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3: Unpredictable

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Chapter 3: Unpredictable**

I have spent the last three hours being prodded, poked and pulled at by my best friend Vasilissa (Lissa). Lissa is like me, a Wicca her mother a Guardian and her father a Wicce, when they died she was sent to here. Lissa is gorgeous, petite in every possible way, long platinum blonde hair and green eyes that are envy worthy. Luckily for her, she hasn't been chosen.

For the last three hours she has pulled at my hair and prodded and poked me with all types of materials. It is six twenty-five and my meeting with his royal ass is shortly. The black tailored dress I am wearing is beautiful; the dress its self is thigh length, strapless at the top, and figure hugging till my panty line, from there it flares out; made of black chiffon and bright red lace; starting from the left shoulder and wrapping round the left side of the dress in an angle. The dress is finished with a black belt, hugging me tightly under my boobs. The outfit is complimented with my custom black louboutin's, a black and diamond chocker, black flower earrings, as well as black bangles on my wrist. The reason I am wearing this? Eugh, I have a stupid 'date' with his royal ass; the thing is, under normal circumstances I would feel pretty, if not beautiful; but I feel degraded and cheap, I feel bought.

The man in the grey suit appears once again; he takes one look at Lissa and winks at her, before disappearing down the hallway, obviously a signal for me to follow.

"You look beautiful Rose." Lissa gushes, hugging me tight. I give her a slight smile, before glancing once more in the mirror at my pristine self; damn my legs look good in this dress! I posture myself confidently and follow the grey suited man outside to the waiting Ferrari, grabbing my fur throw jacket in the process.

"Miss Hathaway, the royal Highnesses are waiting, we need to go." The grey suited man, says a few minutes later, I realize its because I stopped to admire the car. I clamber in the car, my shoes once again being a hassle. The drive is smooth and we arrive at the restaurant- I'm guessing- in good time. The grey suited man nods at me, and I slide out.

I walk with my head held high, yet delicately into the restaurant, my eyes are adverted downwards and I peel the fur throw off of my shoulders, the restaurant grows silent, and I know all eyes are on me.

I hear several gasps as the fur is removed and I am more exposed. I hand my fur to the waiting concierge boy and follow the more superior man to the table I know to host the King and his son.

As we approach the table, I cast my eyes upwards. I am greeted by not juts the king and his son, but the Queen as well.

"Ahhh, Maiden Hathaway. You are just as exquisite as your mistress lead me to believe." The king says taking my hand and dusting it with a light kiss. I give him a small smile.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say truthfully. I then turn to the Queen.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are one gorgeous girl, it's a pleasure to meet the young women who will be marrying my son." The queen says smiling; her son on the other hand grunts wen she mentions the marriage part, she gives him a disproving look before turning back to me. I look at her kindly, ignoring her rude son. "Excuse him." She says smiling, yet annoyance evident in her eyes.

"Your grace, you are the one that is beautiful." I say eventually, yet again truthfully. Olena Belikova, Her Royal Highness the Queen is beautiful, her long brown hair, is styled like a crown on her head. Her brown eyes are lightly charcoaled and the rest of her makeup is natural. For a woman who has had four children, she is gorgeous. Like all other female guardians, she has curves in all the right places.

"Please, call me Olena and my husband Aleksander, you will be family, there is no necessity for titles." She says smiling, all but giving me a hug.

We then proceed to take our seats, Dimitri, the ass, still hasn't said a word- apart from his earlier grunting- however I have seen him give me the once over at least three times, a slight twinkle coming to his eye; before he catches me looking at him when he turns away. Unfortunately this brings a giggle to my lips. For some reason, I want him to desire me, I want him to lust after me, the scary part is the feeling boiling in the pits of my stomach are ones I have never felt, thus I know its not hunger pain.

I look down at the fancy menu, in royal blue and cursive script. I spot my choice; broccoli soup to begin with and a steak and balsamic salad. Not my usual type of food- far to healthy- but I have to keep up appearances. The waiter comes and we order our food.

"So Rosemarie, how old are you?" The queen inquires, I grit my teeth at her use of my full name.

"Please call me Rose, I am seventeen, your grace." I add, feeling slightly rude at my annoyance of her calling my name that sounds like a herb.

"Wow, you are indeed a young one." She mutters, "yes, sorry, its quite a mouthful of a name, Rose is however a beautiful name." she says, before turning and talking to her husband; I am left to ponder and eventually I turn my attention to the silent, cold, controlled ass sitting across from me.

"Prince Belikov how was your day?" I ask. He shrugs and once again takes in my appearance. I really want to tease him- wait a minute! Where'd that come from? The table falls into silence. I watch the family in amusement as the queen encourages the prince to talk.

"My day was splendid." He starts sarcastically, "I spent this morning, with a bunch of _Wicca _in my room." He says suggestively, pronouncing Wicca like whore. His parents shoot him disapproving looks, while I watch him. His eyes sparkle, betraying the lie and I chuckle in amusement; I mean what's he trying to do? Make me jealous? Its not like any Wicca will got there now anyways, my mistress would shoot them, and I mean literally shoot them. His parents look at me in confusion, while the ass himself looks almost angry at my outburst. "Please explain what you find funny," he demands.

I shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes in response. "Only be cause you asked so nicely." I say sarcastically. "You see I know that you are lying, not only am I trained to read people, but also because I know that no other Wicca would touch you, if they valued their life." I say attempting to raise my eyebrow and grin at him.

He raises his eyebrow in response- damn I wish I could do that- as if to say really.

The queen looks at me questioningly, "why would their lives be at risk if they are with my son?" she asks, no hint of anger, the opposite to be quite honest, she seems amused at the lack of interest in her son.

I shrug my shoulders and smile before replying; "because my mistress, would quite literally shoot them, if they got in my way." I say, hiding my disgust, if only they got in my way.

The queen, king and prince all look confused; " my mistress is my mother, Janine Hathaway." A look of terror crosses the kings' face, followed by a look of wonderment on the Queens and utter confusion on the princes.

No one decides the fill the prince in on the who and what that is my mother and so the queen and king go back to their discussion; plunging the prince and I into a comfortable silence. However I catch him staring at me, yet again.

"Do you like what you see, comrade?" I ask, almost immediately covering my mouth with my hand out of embarrassment. I don't even know why that slipped out; I guess subconsciously, I needed to know if he thinks I'm good looking. Not that it matters in the end.

A cheeky smile covers his face, before he is able to hide it. "What's there not to like, apart from the fact you're a Wicca and I, one don't want to marry you and two you're a stuck up preppy princess, more so then my younger sister Viktoria." He says snidely, the cheeky smile gone, replaced with his famous scowl.

I chuckle before responding; "I'm the preppy princess? Well that's high and mighty from someone like you!" I all but shout, "you sit there, thinking you are better then the rest of us? What makes you so great, huh? What because you know how to kill, you get to sit up on your high horse, like a god? Well let me tell you something Prince Belikov, there is nothing special about you, except the constant scowl that seems to plaster your face, even when something is supposed to be relaxed! Let me let you on a little secret; I don't want to be here, I have to be here! I never wanted anything to do with this trade; I was forced into it, when the announcement of you needing to find a bride three months ago was made. That is why I am untouched and unclaimed, like you wanted! I am no romantic but you by no means are not what I would have chosen. You are cold and calloused and a right royal ass." I whisper angrily, although whispered, my outburst has still gained the attention of the king and queen.

"Oh yes, I defiantly like her." The queen says happily, neither of the men respond. Although the twinkle in the princes eyes, betray his scowl for amusement.

Dinner continues quietly, I settle with talking to the queen, who much to my dislike congratulates me at putting her son in his place and that he needed a telling off, to get whatever was stuck up his ass out.

At the conclusion of dinner the grey suited man reappears and delivers me back to the house in the customary Ferrari.

"Rosemarie!" my mother shouts, as I place my first foot across the threshold. I follow her voice and find her, in her study; a glass of an ember coloured liquid in her hands. "How was dinner with the King?" she asks, her voice emotionless.

"Oh, well the queen joined us. She seemed to like me." I say quietly, leaving out my outburst and the fact I hate the prince.

"Oh, well, good." My mother mumbles. I take that as my cue, I spin and march out of her study up to my bedroom.

Once in my room, I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself; I am not a vain person, but I know that I am beautiful, the stares from both the prince and the king just confirm that. Slowly I remove the hairpins and my hair cascades down my back like a waterfall. I grab a towel and wipe away the charcoal and fakeness that is accompanied with makeup. I finally feel free. I then strip the dress down to my panties, having not worn a bra under the dress, I then proceed to put on my large t-shirt that reads _Wake me up when it's the weekend _and then climb into bed, grabbing a hair band in the process. I quickly French plait my hair and lie down. Thinking over dinner and the words the prince spoke before I left.

"_Roza, yes, I do like what I see" the prince says quietly in my ear, I didn't hear him sneak up on me. I spin round to catch him but he is nowhere in sight. What the heck just happened?_

And there is chapter three, I hope you guys like this story! Thank you so much for the 5 reviews I got in the space of a day. Waking up to that was awesome, as well as the favourite's and follows. Please review; lets make to 10 if not 15 reviews for chapter 4. Oh and just so you guys know, this will not be a quick love story ;) I have 12 weeks to write and at this rate of 3 chapters a day I am likely to write quite a lot! Don't forget to check out my other stories Jar of HeartPromiseI'm Still breathing

PLEASE REVIEWFAVOURITEFOLLOW


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate Donuts

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Chapter 4: Chocolate Donuts**

I wake to the fresh smell of fatty goodness, my favourite chocolate donuts. I decide to spend the day in bed, pigging out on donuts, listening to music and watching movies; resolve to spend the afternoon doing some productive.

Luckily I go undisturbed until lunchtime, when a knock at my door proclaiming the necessity of my presence at lunch. Huffing in annoyance, I check the green flashing light of the digital clock on my mahogany table; the time is eleven thirty, therefore plenty of time to have a bath.

Baths have been an outlet for me, for years. I turn my music up super loud, fill the bath with bubbles and get in, the water almost scolding me it is so hot.

As I lie in the bath I contemplate life. I am seventeen and my mother, expects me to marry a twenty-four year old heartless ass. I don't care about the title, I just wish I wasn't forced to marry him, or in any case anyone. But I guess its been my destiny to marry a guardian since I was born; you see about fifty years ago, a demand in the change of the 81st amendment was protested; this change meant that the oldest child of each guardian family had to either marry a Wicca or Wicce depending on their sex. I personally think its ridiculous. I never wanted this life, I went to school until I was sixteen, just last year, well really three months ago when my mother yanked me out and I was forced to learn the ways of the Wicca- from communication, dress, flirting and seduction. I have been given piles of books and 'recommendations' by girls whose lies have been dedicated to the ways of Wicca ever since they reached sexual maturation; I bet I'm the only virgin and that is why I am being forced into this. This sham.

I am in no way a romantic. Sure I would like someone to want to be in my presence, to want to hold me, to want to love me. I want that look, that someone filled with love and adoration gives. I want to find love on my own free will, but I don't even have that anymore. I don't have a choice in anything, my life is controlled by higher power- my mistress/mother and the king.

The number one thing I don't want is to carry that mans child. Nope I don't ever want to be round and fat and penguin like with his child. I'd rather shoot myself then do that.

I don't even realize the salty tears that fall down my face as I think about my lack of choice in life. But I am not going to base my life this way. I will put on a brave face and I will move on. I am not weak and I am by no means pathetic.

...

I take a seat at one of the many tables in the dinning room. I don't feel hungry which is a surprise. I have a feeling at the pit of my stomach that something is about to change.

My mother walks in, dressed from head to toe in diamonds and chiffon. The way she owns the room as she enters is amazing. From the very first step she is in control.

"I am sorry to have called you here on such short notice. However I just got news from the King that he will be throwing a ball in celebration of the Princes engagement to our very own Rosemarie." My mother says full of pride, her eyes sparkling and her plump red lips pulled into a tight smile. I stare at her flabbergasted, I'm engaged? What? Since when? I never agreed to anything and most certainly haven't seen the contract that I most defiantly will receive. What game is my mother playing?

Well either way from this day forward my fate is sealed. I will be marrying His Royal Ass Guardian Belikov. Yuck. Let me send the S.O.S messages now.

My life is officially over. Okay maybe that's a bot dramatic; but in a sense it is. I don't get to make any choices, and I will have to live with his royal pain in the ass.

My life is just a box of fluffy ducks and marsh-mellows. Yeah right.

I abruptly get up and leave the dinning room. I need time to myself. As I walk away I sense someone behind me, knowing its either Lissa or my mother I allow them to follow me. I approach my door and spin around; it's my mother.

"Go away!" I yell, tempted to turn and march into my bedroom. She stands there, her face calm and composed. While I stand fuming at her lack of consideration for my feelings.

"Rosemarie, you need to stop acting childish." She says emotionlessly. How can she be so composed over her only child marrying a complete ass, even if he is a prince.

"No! you had no right to make that announcement. Did you even consider or consult me? To tell me? Anything?" I say breathing heavily. She rolls her eyes at my outburst and I prepare to lunge or punch her, but she stops me.

"Did you not get the large envelope I left on your bed?" she questions and my mouth shapes into a round 'O' in realization. After my bath I had seen a manila folder on my bed, I didn't even look at it; now I wish I had.

"That's what I thought. I know you don't like this, but you need to grow up. This is your life now, deal with it." She says calmly before turning away and walking down the corridor. I feel fresh tears roll down my cheeks as I turn to open my bedroom door, I scan my room and sure enough I find the envelope on my bed. I go over and yank it open. Reading it, I am super tempted to rip it up. But I know I have to sign it and return it.

...

_Here is the legal contract between __**His Royal Highness Guardian Dimitri Belikov **__and __**Maiden Rosemarie Janine Hathaway **__ on this day the 12__th__ of November 2113._

_This contract is legally binding when both parties have signed in agreement._

_**Maiden Rosemarie J Hathaway: **__will marry __**HRH Guardian Dimitri Belikov **__and within one year of marriage produce one heir. She will meet all needs of __**HRH Guardian Dimitri Belikov.**_

_**Rosemarie **__will obey and honour __**HRH.**_

_She will treat him with the utmost respect and be seen but not heard._

_Living arrangements will be as follows, unless __**His Royal Highness **__chooses __**Rosemarie **__is to sleep in the adjacent room to __**HRH.**_

_**Rosemarie **__is expected to attend ALL functions and events with __**HRH. **__(unless a Doctor declares her unfit)_

_**Maiden Rosemarie Hathaway **__is to be reminded that she is of a lesser class then __**HRH **__ and will be treated as such, until the time in which she becomes Queen or the contract becomes null and void, through failure to comply._

_**HRH Guardian Dimitri Belikov: **__Will marry __**Maiden Rosemarie J Hathaway. **__ He will treat her accordingly. He will not force himself upon her by means of rape or the use of drugs or alcohol._

_**HRH **__will attend ALL functions with __**Rosemarie **__and behave in a manner that is deemed acceptable by the __**Their Royal Highnesses the King and Queen Guardians Aleksander and Olena Belikova.**_

_This contract is valid from 12__th __2113 November and will be sighted as null and void if any one of these areas of agreement are broken. This contract will come into effect on the 15__th__ November 2113 at which time __**HRH Guardian Dimitri Belikov **__and __**Maiden Rosemarie J Belikova (nee Hathaway) **__are joined in union._

_In show of your compliance, please sign below_

_**HRHGDB RJH**_

_HRH Guardian Dimitri Belikov Maiden Rosemarie J Hathaway_

He had even signed it, what an ass. What is this crap? Obey? Honour? Of a lesser class? And all he has to do is not force himself upon me? I sign my life away anyway, its not like I have a choice, my mother would most likely forge my signature anyway. I return the paper to the envelope. Haphazardly chucking the envelope/ my life somewhere across my room, I walk over to the double doors leading to the balcony, where I open them and look outside at the shinning sun. I march back into my room and adjust my music so that it's as loud as it will go without breaking any windows or my speakers.

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me  
As I march alone to a different beat  
Slowly swallowing down my fear  
Yeah, yeah_

_I am ready for the road less travelled  
Suiting up for my crowning battle  
This test is my own cross to bear  
But I will get there_

_It's never easy to be chosen  
Never easy to be called  
Standing on the front line  
When the bombs start to fall  
I can see heavens  
But I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_Heavy is head that wears the crown  
Don't let the greatness get you down  
Heavy is head that wears the crown  
Don't let the greatness get you down_

_Oh yeah…  
_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the end of it all  
Who am I living for?_

_At the end, at the end  
Who am I living for?  
At the end, at the end  
_

_**Who am I living for?**_

The last line hits close to home. Who am I living for? I have three days till I'm married to someone I barely know.

...

Well there is chapter 4! What do you think?

I'm not going to beg for reviews but a few would be nice. I know Rose is a little OC in this chapter; very emotional, but then put yourself in her shoes; she is set to marry a cold, sharp controlled man who may or may not have a deeper past and background. I hope this chapter is adequate enough.

To the seven people who have already reviewed, THANK YOU! To answer your Question Faith, yes the title is based off the song by Panic! At the disco. The song may have a significant meaning later in the story.

To Twihearts1918; thanks for the encouragement

To fanfictionaddict221 (I like this name btw), xxMissSilverRavenxx, ClaulloveDimitriBelikov and Facelesssilence, thank you for taking the time to tell me you like the story so far. Lastly to address MrsGrey001's statement, I have 12 weeks (between now and February 17th) to do pretty much nothing, I plan on this story being long, so if you are looking for a quick love story, you wont find it here; then again it may not even my a love story… not going to give any secrets away though ;)

Anywho, thank you guys for your reviews, waking up to them and the follow and favourites is really nice, I'm not going to pretend it doesn't. So please continue to review, even if it's just a smiley face truth is, every time you see a smiley face you instantly smile.

. Till next time, Happy reading and good day/night! .

XxKiwiKazza-Hale_BelikovxX


	5. Chapter 5: White Dresses, Black Lace

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Chapter 5: White Dresses, Black Lace and Chaos**

You would think in my last three days of freedom, I would be granted just that; freedom. But you'd be wrong; instead I am once again getting poked, prodded and man handled.

This morning I woke to Lissa jumping on me in a crazy frenzy. After a quick breakfast; which was much to my disgust fruit salad- I mean c'mon where are the pancakes or even the chocolate donuts? - We spent the morning, or rather Lissa did, while I sat there board out of my mind, designing my dress. This surprised I would have thought Janine had designed it already, I guess not. Admittedly the final design was absolutely gorgeous. Although it is white, it has applique black lace.

Once the dress was designed we left the house and are now at a dress makers, where I am now being prodded, poked and man handled by an old lady with bright green eyes.

So here I am pondering everything; but the biggest thing is the small red velvet box that was sitting on my bedside table when I woke. When I opened it, I had to hold back a gasp; the ring that lay inside was absolutely gorgeous. Made of Rose gold, the ring has a large diamond on top and woven round the band, crisscrossing to about halfway round are rows of smaller diamonds. If it wasn't a symbol of my impending nuptials I would have put it on straight away with happiness; I have never owned something so intriguingly beautiful. So the box still lays, with the ring inside on my bedside table. I couldn't bring myself to put it on; not without crying at least. Though I know I will need to wear it tonight; when I meet with the Prince one final time before our wedding.

"Ow!" I yell as the lady pokes me with something sharp, probably a needle and probably on purpose, stupid bitch. The lady sniggers at y outburst.

"Rose!" Lissa yells, obviously she can tell what I'm thinking.

"What? She bloody poked me with a needle." I moan, I look across at the clock; I've been standing here for almost two hours. "Are you nearly done?" I say angrily. The old women doesn't reply, so as she reaches for a new needle a take a chance and make a run for it. I am free; well I will be when I've gotten rid of these stupid needles. I stop at the entrance way and carefully remove everything; knowing if I don't, I will be back here, for another two hours to do it all over again. Once I have rid myself of everything, I make a run for it. I run down to the river; the city once known as Novosibirsk, Russia; is now Baia, Ruzza, also known as the capital of Ruzza.

The river is peaceful; growing up it has been a sanctuary; a place of solitude; a place to think. Surrounded by many flowers and lush green grass, I feel at home as I envision what the next few days and the rest of my life will become.

I don't know how long, I lie in the sun. But I become aware of my surroundings when a voice startles me out of my imagination let me tell you it was not pretty.

"_Roza" _the smooth Russian voice states. I open my eyes and come face to face with my soon to be keeper.

"What do you want?" I spit, he just has to come and ruin my peace.

"I just wanted to talk." He says smoothly. I look up at him confused; his expression is calm, less cold looking almost. He seems somewhat happy.

"Why?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Because, neither of us want this; but we have to do it." He states, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"Well for starters, whoever wrote the damn contract needs to be shot." I say quickly, he takes one look at my expression and chuckles and not just a small chuckle but also a full hearted one.

"I mean c'mon, no offence but I will not honour someone who doesn't deserve it, and I most defiantly will not obey you." I say my voice thick with attitude. I will not be played with.

" I see." He says, although I can hear the humour his face has a completely serious look and so I burst out laughing. He looks at me confused, maybe thinking I'm a complete nutcase, which I probably am, but then again who wouldn't be, if they were told they had to marry someone seven years older then them and be yanked out of school to prepare, three months in advance?

We continue talking for a few hours, and I slowly become drawn to his deep chocolate brown eyes, slowly falling in love with them.

The conversation turns serious, however. "Why aren't you wearing the ring?" he asks, not quite angrily nor softly either. I look at him and shrug.

"I don't want to, I have two days left of freedom, before I am trapped in a castle and relationship that I don't want to be in. I'm seventeen, I don't want to be getting married, I want to be able to go out and spend time with my friends, I don't want this life and that ring is a symbol of everything I gain to loose in two short days." I say, before really realizing what I've said.

A minute later, after he has processed everything, he huffs before getting up. "Well I'll see you in a few hours then." He spits angrily, the cold, controlling man is back, his dark chocolate eyes are menacing. I feel somewhat guilty and what I said, but no matter how much he tries, we will never be friends, nor anything else. He spins around and his tall frame stalks off.

I sit in absolute silence for a while, but getting frustrated I Sigh and move from my comfy spot and make my way back to the house. Once inside I go straight to my room, however I find it completely empty; the bed stripped and all my personal things gone; except for one dress and a pair of shoes.

I angrily march down to my mothers study and bang on the door. I don't wait for a reply and barge on in; "Where the hell is my stuff?" I spit angrily at her. She looks up from the papers she is holding with a bemused expression.

"Where do you think they are Rosemarie?" she asks, attempting to hide a chuckle from her smug face.

Realization hits me; my stuff has been moved to the castle; in other words, I'm moving in. Eugh as if today couldn't get any worse! "I thought I wasn't moving in, until after the wedding." I say spitting and shuddering at the word wedding.

"That was the plan, but the King came over about half an hour ago with a dozen humans and they packed all your stuff up. The king just said that he thought it would be better for the both of you to live together; sorry." She says shrugging. In other words the king came and she bowed down to him like every other servant of the kingdom. Surprise, surprise, not. "I think it will be good for you, tomorrow you can spend the day orientating yourself round the castle and meet his family. If you don't meet them tonight at dinner of course." My mother continues, by this point however I am fuming and barely hear her. Thinking about it; I beat the his royal ass went home and told mummy and daddy that I was mean and I should be punished by moving in earlier; seeing how he knows how much I dislike him.

Sure he was nice, for a while. I bet we probably could have been friends if we had meet under different circumstances; but nope, I have to marry him in two days and now I have to live with him, well we may as well start my entrapment early. Not that anyone probably cares how I feel about this. I glare once more at my mother and stalk angrily out of her study. The sun is still high in the sky and so I march up to my now deserted room and open the double doors leading to my balcony. Where I sit down and allow the tears to free-fall down my face, what has my life become? Why don't I have any control of it?

...

I wake up as the sun is setting to Lissa yelling my name. I look up at her and her expression softens.

"come on Rose, you need to get ready." She says quietly, helping me up. I make my way to the bathroom, I strip quickly and jump in the shower. Allowing the scalding water to burn me as I wash my body and hair. I squirt my favourite shampoo into my hair and message it in, before rinsing, I repeat this with the conditioner, except I leave it in as I shave my legs, and other areas, before soaping my body with my fruity body wash. Before getting out of the safety of the hot water, I rinse my hair and twist it to rid of excess water once I turn the shower off. I wrap the soft blue towel round my body and wait for Lissa to attack me with make up, and hair appliances.

An hour later I am ready. My make up has been left natural, the dark charcoal lining my eyes and bronzes and neutral colours used to highlight my natural features. My lips are left with a light dusting of skin coloured lipstick. My dress, is a black strapless bondage dress, matched with my louboutin's, the red sole, being the only other colour of my outfit. I look at myself in Lissa's mirror and sigh. I reach for the blue box, opening it and placing the exquisite ring on my left hand, third finger- forth if you include my thumb-I see Lissa's dazzling smile and bright green eyes watching me. Knowing this is probably the last time I'll see her before I'm married, I turn to her and embrace her.

Lissa and I met when we were four at kindergarten. At this time my mother was AWOL and her parents were alive. The teacher had asked us to write our full names, and come on what four year olds can write _Rosemarie Janine Hathaway and Vasilissa Rhea Dragomir? _In annoyance, I grabbed the closest book and threw it at the teachers head, calling her a fascist bastard in the process, put it this way we have been friends ever since. When her parents died six years ago and my mother resurfaced; we moved to the Wicca house and he began her training as a Wicca and I continued my schooling. We have always been there for one another.

"I'm gonna miss you Liss." I say tearfully, holding her close. Her sobs are clear as her small body shakes with them.

"I'm gonna miss you too Rose, but hopefully it wont be for to long." She says between sobs. I pull out of the hug slightly and look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean for to long?" I request, she looks at me slightly guilty.

"I've been promised to Christian Ozera, he's the cousin of the Belikovs' and also Dimitri's right hand man and best friend, but he is also a Wicce, he is like Wicce Royalty." She says a small smile appears on her lips. Its then that it all clicks together. The man in the grey suit, with black hair and shiny blue eyes, the one who whenever he has picked me up these past few days winked at Lissa.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I question, attempting not to demand the answers. She shrugs and then looks slightly embarrassed, pink flaming her tear stained cheeks.

"Well, I uh know how your not so thrilled about your wedding with the Prince and well I didn't want to be I don't know an extra burden or something." She says quietly, its then that I feel slightly guilty. She's right of course, my unhappiness at being linked to the prince of guardians, has meant that I have not paid attention to anyone else, but she seems happy about her relationship with Christian, so I mean as long as she's happy what's to stop her.

"Oh, Liss you should have told me. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, I've been pretty selfish. But you seem happy about this?" I question and a small smile forms on her face.

"Yes, I am, he is so nice. I feel for him though. His parents became soul takers by choice not force." She says quietly. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that anyone can become a soul taker, if they have the magic to do it, they can. Christian's father was a Wicce, a very strong fire and Spirit using one, his mother was a guardian. If it weren't for Christian's Aunt Tasha, he would probably be dead or a soul taker as well. If it weren't for the Prince, he would probably be out on the streets somewhere, disowned due to his parent's faults.

Lissa and I untangle and we look up; speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case Christian Ozera. Lissa sees him and runs and hugs him, his perfectly neutral face morphs into pure happiness at her touch.

"So you told her, then?" he questions softly. Lissa smiles brighter then ever and nods eagerly. He chuckles lightly and they eventually untangle. He straightens his uniformed grey suit.

"Well baby, I better take your friend to my friend." He says casually. He then motions me to follow him, as he does Lissa jumps up and pecks him on the cheek.

I then follow Mister Ozera to the black Ferrari, except this time its not, it's a Camaro, and its yellow and black just like bumblebee from Transformers. I think I love this car more then the Ferrari as well. The back leather interior is amazing. Luckily, the drive to the castle isn't as awkward as the others; I guess I now know the secret so he can talk to me.

"So you and Lissa then?" I ask with a huge smirk.

"so you and Dimitri then?" he says with a giant smirk and a twinkle in his eye. I roll my eyes.

"What's so great about him anyway?" I grumble, my mood turning somewhat sour at the mention of his royal ass. Christian chuckles at my sullen mood and so I glare at him.

"He's really not that bad Rose. There is lots you don't know about him, that no one knows about him. One day you may learn about them. But he is controlling because of what happened to him and you need to make an exception for the guy. Remember he doesn't want this as much as you don't want it." He reminds me, and it's true. But what is he trying to do? Make me feel sorry for the guy? Maybe he is telling the truth, I guess I did see another side of him today, but that doesn't excuse his expectations of me.

We eventually arrive at my new cell, I mean home. He gives me a small smile before I get out and he drives off. I wonder where he goes when he's not being a lackey. I make my way into the castle as I do a heavily breathing Christian runs up behind frightening me. I look at him confused, I guess he just went to park the car. "What are you doing?" I whisper yell at him. He smirks and just shrugs, before rolling his eyes. I shrug it off and we make our way into the castle. The large doors open and I need to take a deep breath at the interior, its beautiful. While the outside is made of stone; the inside is warm, with mahogany floors, reminding me of my home at the Wicca house, the walls a deep caramel colour, with deep red accents and the occasional touch of black.

As we take a step further into the castle, I become aware of all the people watching me. I zone back in and realize that the entire family is present. I for the first time in my life become self-conscious at all the people looking at me. I quickly remove the black fur adorning my shoulders to reveal the black bondage dress I am wearing, along with the black jewellery- black flower earrings and black bangles. My neck left open to expose my skin. As I remove the fur a gasp resonates around the room, I lift my head up from its submissive position and look for the person who made the sound. As I take in the people watching me like I am a zoo animal, I become very aware of the different expression on each of the royals faces.

The King and Queen, look with somewhat pride and happiness, Princesses Karolina and Sonya look slightly bored, Princess Viktoria is bouncing with excitement and the Prince (His royal ass) looks almost shocked, which is slightly disappointing but meh, this dress does make me look damn sexy.

"Hi" I say tentively, a few minutes later when no one has moved or said anything. Christian stands beside me silent as a statue. Eventually someone says something. Thank god.

"Rosemarie, welcome to our home, you new home. You look absolutely stunning dear." The queen states giving me a huge smile. She then turns to face her children, "now you four, where are your manners?" she says authoritively. The youngest, Princess Viktoria runs at me, I brace for impact, but its unnecessary.

"Oh my god Rose! No one told me how absolutely beautiful you are! Cause well wow!" she says excitedly, I watch her almost frightened at her outburst. "You know what Rose? I can tell already that we will be great friends!" she says excitedly, I give her a smile and nod, not wanting to disappoint the girl.

"Vika, leave the poor girl; you are probably frightening her." One of the other Princesses scolds.

"Oh, no it's okay. She reminds me of my best friend." I say smiling; I hear a light chuckle beside me. There is no need to turn; I know its Christian laughing at me relating the Princess to Lissa.

"Sorry about her, Rose. But she is right you are absolutely stunning, my brother is lucky to have you, even though he doesn't think so. You are undeniably lovely." The other one says, I look between the two older princesses to determine who is who. As I am looking a young boy, who looks much like a young Dimitri runs up to one of the woman's' legs and hugs it tight.

"Mummy? Who is that?" the young boy questions, I know then that, that Princess is Karolina Zeklos, wife of Ivan Zeklos and mother to Paula and Zoya Zeklos, and that this little boy is Paul. I look closer at the other Princess and see her absently rubbing her rounded abdomen, damn how'd I miss that?

"Well Paul, that's Uncle Dimka's fiancée." Princess Karolina says softly. He looks over at me again and I smile at him. He then charges at me, I feel everyone watch me in anticipation.

He looks up at me and smiles brightly, ah young innocence. "You're pretty! My uncle Dimka is lucky, you are beautiful." He says smiling, I smile back at him.

"Aw thanks." I say kindly, the resemblance to his uncle is uncanny; you can defiantly tell he is a Belikov, even though his last name is Zeklos.

Karolina, Sonya, Paul, the King and Queen all slyly make their way out of the room and I am left with Dimitri. There is an awkward silence as no one says anything.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it was out of line and I shouldn't have said it. You don't care about my feelings and rightfully so. So I am sorry if I angered you." I say quietly, not that he really deserves my apology. But if I have to live with the dude I may as well do it peacefully, no matter how much I despise him.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I know this whole thing sucks. I mean at least I've had time to live a little you are still young. But it's good to know where we stand. I don't like you and you don't like me it's settled. But while we are in the presence of my parents, I expect you to act accordingly." he says his voice laced with venom.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I say with as much venom in my voice back as possible. He nods in agreement, before spinning around and walking the way the rest of his family just went. I follow him and I am gob smacked at the size of the dinning room, the centre table alone could sit thirty people. The thing that shocked me however, is that every place was set and food lined the table; in other words there was going to be more then the eleven of us: the King, Queen, Princess Karolina and Ivan, Princess Sonya and her husband Kristoff Dashkov, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya and Dimitri. Who the hell were the other nineteen seats going to be occupied by? As I attempt to work out, who would be joining us the room slowly fills up. I see my mother and Lissa arrive, my best friend Adrian Ivashkov, who I haven't seen since I was taken out of school, his parents, Dimitri's grandmother, Zeva. And other people I had never seen before.

I spot Adrian once again, this time he is with Princess Viktoria, I stalk over to him angrily. When I told him what was happening to me, he promised to come and visit; he never did. "Adrian Ivashkov, what a surprise to see you." I say my voice laced with the same venom it had from talking to my betrothed. He looks at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry Rose, truly I am. But you see, after you left my parents told me I wasn't allowed to see you and that I had to prepare for my own impending nuptials, I'm sorry." He says submissively. I look at him absolutely confused. Since when was Adrian engaged too?

"Who?" I whisper, looking around for his bride, coming up short, the people I don't recognize look far to old to be engaged to Adrian; after all he is twenty-one.

"I am set to marry Her Royal Highness Princess Viktoria in six weeks." He replies glumly, although I see a spark of happiness in his eyes. I smile at him brightly, I may have just met the girl but she seems like an absolute blast. Hopefully she will make my time here fun.

"That's great Adrian." I say smiling, I truly am happy for my best friend. Up until three months ago he had been chasing me, wanting me to have a relationship with him.

We continue talking until dinner is called. I am forced to sit next to his royal ass, across from my mother, Lissa and Christian. On my right sits Viktoria and next to her Adrian, thankfully I have someone to talk to.

Dinner goes smoothly and its not until we are waiting for dessert that things get awkward.

The King some how gets everyone's' attention as he stands up to address the room.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the impending nuptials of my son and heir Prince Dimitri to Maiden Rosemarie. As well as the engagement of my daughter Princess Viktoria to Sir Adrian." The King says his voice thick with pride. "The last fifty years has seen the eldest male of each Royal family marry a Wicca and the youngest female marry a Wicce and at this moment I couldn't be more proud at the matches my children have in Rose and Adrian. In less then two days we will celebrate the union once again of the guardians and the Wicca. We forget that as guardians it is our job to protect the Wicce and Wicca and the eighty first amendment created fifty years ago by my grandfather in-law was made to remind us what we are fighting for." He stops for a pregnant pause before continuing, as he does he raises his wine glass "and so to my son and his soon to be wife good luck and congratulations!" he says with enthusiasm. I glumly raise my glass, getting a disapproving look from my mother.

**...**

After dinner a bouncing Vika shows me to my room.

"This is your room, and that one is my brothers room." She says pointing to two adjacent bedrooms. I open the door to mine and gasp at the magnificent bed, but also the double glass doors that lead to an identical balcony to mine at home. I thank the gods that I don't have to share a room with his royal ass.

"Wow." I breath, the room is bigger then the entire upstairs floor of the Wicca house. I walk farther into the room and open one set of doors, they lead to a walk in closet, already stoked with my old clothing and some new ones. I then find the rows of shoes, my favorites' louboutins. I smile with happiness, this has got to be the greatest thing over this whole debacle, the shoes! I look further around the closet and discover at the very end it curves and the end of the curve is a sitting area with a vanity and a large mirror. I open the draws to the vanity and discover my favourite make up brands; Sephora, Mac, Napoleon and sigh with happiness. I walk out of the large closet and open another set of doors; the bathroom. The bathroom has black tiles and a large bath, but my far the scariest thing is the shower. Its one of those ones that has different jets and places for the water to come out, I am not looking forward to using that, its just to damn scary.

I continue to look around the room and discover all my personal items including photos of Lissa, Adrian and me. As Vika takes this all in, she gets confused at the presence of Adrian in so many of my photos. Although while ignoring her brother at dinner, Adrian and I explained to her that we grew up together and that we have been friends for many years, nothing more. Thankfully she was content with that answer. Yet she was still confused now. I guess the photo of me hugging Adrian has a bit to be desired, but it was all platonic, nothing more.

While she is looking at the photos I strip out of my black bondage dress into my red oversized t-shirt that says _Wake me up when it's the weekend _and remove all the make up. I then go back and stand next to her.

"You okay, Vika?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm just in awe of how much fun you seem to be having in these photos. I'm not allowed to have any fun. Father doesn't allow it. We have to train, train, and train to be the best guardians that we can be. That's why Dimka's considered a God, he's amazing at what he does. Funny thing is once I'm married it won't matter, I wont be allowed to guard anymore anyway." She says her mood no longer bouncy but sullen. She turns and looks at me, reading my t-shirt in the process before she bursts out laughing. I look up and smile at her. In truth I love my t-shirt, best purchase ever.

Vika and I sit talking for a long while. She tells me about her sisters and how Dimitri is her favourite sibling despite his cold and controlled exterior. She tells me about when the four of them were younger and their mother- Olena wouldn't allow them to do any training much to the Kings annoyance. I grimaced when she told me of the time she walked in on her father belting Dimitri for not being able to do something.

"I was just minding my own business, I mean I was six and Dimka was thirteen and well, I was hungry so I was getting a slice of black bread from the kitchen, and well I heard shouting so I went up to the window and out in the grass, Dimka was trying to umm, I cant remember but he couldn't do it well enough and so father belted him. His back was bloodied and hurt. It took Christian, his best friend and our cousin to heal him. Thing is, I think father trained him to good, cause father got what he was asking for a few month later; but well I think you should ask Dimka about that, I don't really know what happened." she said scrunching her face up before settling on a grimace. We decided to watch a movie and so while Vika went to get changed I set up the movie.

_Knock knock_

"Vika, I told you, you don't need to knock." I yell, as I look for a good movie to watch. I miss the heavy footprints as the person walks in.

"Oh uh-" I stand up straight yanking my t-shirt down ensuring my panties are covered before abruptly turning around and facing the bane of my existence.

"What do you want? Can you not leave me alone?" I question attempting to hide my embarrassment with anger at the likelihood of him having seen my black lacey panties.

"I'm sorry, I just uh, um came to see if you had everything you required, and that your room is too your satisfaction." He says the embarrassment clear in his voice and on his cheeks.

"yes, thanks." I say quickly, before turning around to continue looking for a movie. I finally settle on one.

"_Roza,_ I got us some popcorn." Vika says as she bounces back into the room. "Oh hey Dimka, you wanna watch a movie with us?" she questions without even looking at me. Please say no, I think. I quickly become irritated at her lack of thoughtfulness, then remember that she hasn't seen me and her brother be uncivil towards each other.

"Oh, uh, um I don't want intrude?" he questions looking at me.

"oh, nonsense." I say smirking evilly at him. He shrugs and I place the movie in the DVD player and settle on the bed, the popcorn in between Vika and I, Dimitri takes a seat on the floor. I see Vika give him a look of confusion and smirk even more.

"I'm not going to bite Comrade." I say laughing as I pat the place on the bed next to me. He sighs, giving me a look, before settling on the bed.

The opening credits begin and Vika screams with excitement. "Oh my god, you like up?" she says happily. I nod.

"Yeah, its like the only movie that can have me in tears within like the first six minutes. I mean they are so cute, he sticks with her through everything he's there until the end, they are together until the end, it's just so adorable." I say like a five year old, the two Belikovs look at me and I smack my hand over my mouth, how the hell did I say that in front of them, its like I lose my filter when I'm around the royal ass.

No one says anything through the entire movie, I eventually realize Vika has fallen asleep, popcorn littered around her. I look up at Dimitri as he watches the movie, the way a hawk watches its prey. If I was thrust into this situation I would deem him to be hot; as it is that just makes me feel more disgusted about myself.

When the movie finishes, he gets up and leaves. I think he's not going to say anything but he does.

"Goodnight _Roza, _Sweet dreams," he says in his sweetly smooth Russian accented voice.

**...**

Well this is the single longest chapter I have ever written; 13 pages, 5444 words.

This is just a filler chapter really; to give you a glimpse of the other side of the cold hearted Prince Belikov. I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't know if I suit writing chapters, but I have been trying to write this chapter for the last six hours and about two hours ago it just came to me and I couldn't stop.

I do hope you like it, and I don't know I'd really like some more reviews? The reviews I've had have been amazing and when you wake up to 30 email notifications of people favourite and following its really great, but I'd really like some more reviews, without being a hog. I will not withhold chapters if I don't get some reviews, but some more would be nice.

Thanks to MadelineBHM, CMaseilles, M, Twihearts1918, ClaulloveDimitriBelikov; thanks for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to QueenofSavas as she asked for a longer chapter, I hope this is long enough for you ;) To the others who reviewed like always they made me smile and motivated me to write a long chapter. I think up next we may have a wedding chapter? What do you guys think?

Let me know PLEASE!

To everyone please Review, I love that you are following and favouriting this story but it would be much appreciated if I got heaps of reviews, a smiley face can go a long way you know :D

Anyway HAPPY READING and HAVE A GOOD DAY/ NIGHT

XxKiwiKazza-Hale_BelikovxX

**...**


	6. Chapter 6: Lace, Chocolate and Speeches

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

_**Hello my lovelies, though I was disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last chapter; I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I worked all weekend :( However I am pleased to present chapter 6: the Wedding!**_

**Chapter 6: Lace, Chocolate and Speeches**

I spent the last day of freedom alone, because I didn't know how much time I was likely to get once I married his royal ass. All day as I lounged I tried getting his words out of my head, but I couldn't. There was a apart of me questioning who Prince Dimitri really is, one minute he is a stuck up douche the next he's almost compassionate and kind.

Mentally I know that I should be doing everything in my power to run away and not be trapped by this marriage that I do not want. But my heart is telling me there is something more to the mysterious Dimitri Belikov.

Quickly the day came to a close. I dreaded closing my eyes.

...

"Rose!" I woke with a start to hearing my name being called, my heart and soul filling with dread as my mind calculated today as being doomsday. Today I was getting married. Lissa once told me that your wedding day was supposed to be a girl's most special day. I felt anything but special.

I fluttered my eyelids and was taken back by the sunlight streaming through the windows and the amount of beauty paraphernalia in the arms of an over-excited Lissa. I shuddered at the thought of what she was going to do to me. My eyes continued to drift around the vast room and they looked onto a long black bag hanging off the hook on the inside of the closet; which was open.

My world came crashing down. There was no way to escape, no way of getting out of marrying the Prince, no way to get out of events that would transpire later tonight; after all it would be my wedding night.

I wanted it gone, in my attempts to shut out everything I rolled over and closed my eyes dragging my blanket up and over my head. Apparently Lissa was going to have none of this and proceeded to rip the blanket off of me, exposing my body to the chill morning air. I once again opened my eyes; except this time I came face to an excitement that matched Lissa's; Viktoria. She was bouncing up and down, her hands in a death grip with my duvet.

I sighed in defeat. There was no way I could get away from the both of them, unfortunately. I gracefully get out of bed, much to the shock of the two girls standing ready to attack me. I ignore them and walk to the shower, knowing that's what they want me to do first. I strip my t-shirt and panties and get in allowing the scolding water to cascade over me.

I don't realize when the tears start to roll, I don't want this. That's when the song comes to me. I sing it softly through the sobs. Knowing that even then anyone could hear me.

"_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,  
"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."  
_

I quickly wash myself through the first chorus, continuously singing the song till I'm done.

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of..._

I finish my shower, turning it off and wiping away at the tears. I wrap the plush blue towel around my body and stare at myself in the steamed up mirror as I sing. I proceed in to the bedroom and then to my closet where the vanity with the beauty and hair paraphernalia are waiting me. I take a seat and continue singing…

_Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

__Lissa comes in looking at me with a shocked face, followed by Viktoria who has tear marks stained to her cheeks. I continue singing even though they are watching me, I don't care anymore.

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again.  
_

I know that as I approach the last verse of the song, once I've finished there will be questions and the torture will begin.

_I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again."_

I finish the song with a pause, the room goes silent. I wait for the verbal attack, but nothing happens. Lissa silently goes about preparing me for the end of my freedom. I wasn't bought up, to be sold as a whore, in fact my mother promised me I'd never have to do this; she told me I could fall in love if I wanted to. What shit she was telling. I try not to let the tears overwhelm me, not only would it annoy if not anger Lissa, but it would also mean I would be subjected to more torture.

I don't know how long it takes Lissa to paint me, to look like something I'm not- the happy bride. Eventually she is done and she moves to the door to grab the dauntingly big black bag hanging there.

She slowly unzips it and I surprise myself at the excitement bubbling in me at seeing my wedding dress. I may be unimpressed by getting married due to force; but I'm still a girl and like every girl I like shiny and new things.

I have to hold back a gasp, not because of the dress. I can't even see the damn thing as Viktoria presumably jumps behinds me and covers my eyes with a blindfold of some sort. I feel it as they strip the robe I had put on above the lingerie I had been told I had to wear by Lissa yesterday.

"Lift." Lissa says simply as she taps my right leg, it's the first thing she has said since waking me up. I do as I am told and repeat the motion when she does the same thing with the left. I feel as they shimmy the dress up my body, she taps my right arm and without words I know I am required to lift my arm, I do as I am told and feel as she pulls the dress to do it up, a minute later I feel the dress tighten and I know that it is being held together with buttons and that it will be extremely figure hugging.

Minutes later they are done and I am moved. Someone fiddles with the blindfold and I have to stifle back a gasp and a whimper. The women in the mirror is gorgeous, her hair is done up in a delicate but intricate bun, with a plait starting from the front and winding its way through the bun of her dark hair. Her dark brown eyes are shadowed with natural hues of gold and brown, outlined with charcoal and eyelashes extended with the use of mascara. Her cheek bones are highlighted as well as other features, her inner almond colour skin is flawless and her lips are plumped and tinted light bronze-red. Her ears adorn sparkling rose-gold diamond earrings matching the necklace and ring adorning her finger. My eyes travel down and look at her dress. The dress is a modern vintage white sweetheart neckline mermaid dress with black lace appliques at the top through to mid thigh and from the bottom to halfway up her calf. The dress is gorgeous and shows all the endowment of the girl's genetics.

It takes me more then five minutes to realise the women staring back at me is me, after all I'm nothing more then a girl pretending to be a women. I have to hold back the tear. I look beautiful, but I cant really enjoy it, the reasons for looking this way are nothing spectacular, yet here I am wearing a dress and jewellery that costs more then my house. I lift the dress up slightly and look at my feet; I am wearing my favourite black louboutins. I rein my tears in and turn and face Lissa and Viktoria; but they have disappeared. I look around at the confetti of beauty products and sigh.

**...**

I stand at the doors leading to the balcony and watch the staff rush round preparing everything. I am disturbed out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"come in." I say my voice emotionless, but loud enough to be heard. I hear the door open; I turn around and I am confronted with Queen Olena Belikova.Her gasp resonates the room, surprising me.

"Wow, Roza you are beautiful." She says as she walks further into the room. I take in her appearance; she looks regal and beautiful like always. Her dress in long and of a deep crimson colour, matched with black shoes, and black overlays. Her rose-gold crown sitting on her head, wrapped round her elegantly styled hair.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said smiling at her.

"Please, call me Olena, just anything but majesty." She said with a slight chuckle underlying her voice. I nodded at her once. "I came to talk to you." She pauses and walks closer to me, before taking a seat on the stool off to the side. "I know you are not entirely happy about marrying my son. But he's not a bad person. I was in your position thirty- years ago. One day my mother launched on me that I was to marry the Prince, although I at the time was a princess, I felt my world was falling apart. I wanted love. I craved it and I couldn't understand how my father could launch on me that I was to marry someone I'd seen in passing; someone who was talked about all the time, not for good things either. I didn't want to marry him. Especially when I knew he would have girls and even women fawning over him all the time. Truth be told I have never fallen in love with Aleksander, but in saying that I think its because I would never allow my heart to fall for him. I'm not telling you this so that you will fall in love with my son; I am telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did and not let him in." she says quietly her voice full of regret.

"Roza, I understand your misery, but don't let that misery take control of your life. You need to live." She says smiling before getting up, patting my shoulder and leaving, closing the door as she goes. Careful not to rip my dress I converge to the back of my walk in wardrobe and find a dust free corner to sit in. finding one I rest my back and head against the wall and whimper. The Queen is right, but I just can't do what she is asking me to do. I close my eyes and sing my song.

"_I heard the angels call again  
I threw myself a party  
Chardonnay and Oxy  
I stopped the scream inside my head  
I remember when you had me  
Floating high like Sid & Nancy_

_They say it's not the answer but I can't carry on  
Cause I got nowhere, no one, without you boy I'm done  
And when I'm gone, remember you're the one  
And just because I fight don't mean that I never learned how to love  
You know devils don't fly  
So don't expect me not to fall  
Devils don't fly ( fly, fly fly)  
But God we almost had it all  
But I got chains and you got wings,  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
Devils don't fly, fly, fly  
But I try_

_Whats a girl to do when shes not strong  
When everyone that holds my hand  
Gets cut from all the thorns  
I used to put my ear against the wall  
To hear the screams, to hear the fall  
More reasons to escape it all_

_And its not the answer but I can carry on  
I give my best smile, my last dime  
But I always getting wrong  
It's not cause I'm young or from a broken home  
Maybe I just fight, cause I don't know where I belong  
You know devils dont fly  
So don't expect me not to fall  
Devils don't fly ( fly, fly fly)  
Thank God we almost had it all  
But I got chains and you got wings,  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
Devils dont fly, fly, fly  
But I try._

_Angels were never meant to fall  
And you were the loveliest of all  
If I thought God could fix it  
I'd pray for your forgiveness  
But I've been cast out, thrown out, when I crossed to the other side_

_No devils don't fly!_

_You know devils dont fly  
So don't expect me not to fall  
Devils don't fly ( fly, fly fly)  
Thank God we almost had it all  
But I got chains and you got wings,  
You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
Devils dont fly, fly, fly  
But I try_

_But I try."_

I whisper the last words to the song, I created three months ago when my mother told me that I was to be married at seventeen. I open my eyes and see Lissa, Christian, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria all looking at me with varied emotions. Lissa, Christian and Viktoria all look at my with sympathy and varied degrees of sadness. Sonya and Karolina look almost angry, but their deep brown eyes betray them and the sadness is evident in their eyes. No one says a thing, but Christian helps me stand and we arrange ourselves to head downstairs. Words aren't necessary, everyone is away in their own worlds.

We slowly make our way downstairs to the throne room or in this case the room of doom. We are assembled outside into our procession. Lissa is my Maid of honour I guess and Viktoria, Karolina and Sonya are my bridesmaids, while Christian is walking/ dragging me down the aisle and then acting as best man.

Finally the wedding march is signalled and the three Princesses in age order starting from oldest through youngest enter the reception hall. Lastly Lissa followed by Christian and myself.

As we walk through the doors, I don't dare look up, I feel all eyes on me and for once in the last few weeks I don't feel the flame of embarrassment heat my cheeks. The gasps that ricochet through out the room are somewhat exhilarating. In a way it gives me the strength to look up, unfortunately as I do my eyes connect with my future husband and I need to hold back a gasp myself. I knew of course I wouldn't be the only one dressed up; but seeing everyone up they're waiting on me took my breath away- that and the fact the Prince looked undeniably good-looking. Okay more then good-looking. He looked hot like, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking on the street and get hit by traffic. Unfortunately I'm being forced to marry him-right now.

His eyes dilated millimetres as he took me in, it almost made me feel uncomfortable, but then I decided to use it to my advantage. I changed my posture to be perfectly straight, giving him something to really look at. Eventually Christian and I made it to the end of the long walkway and my hand was placed in the Princes' whereby he walked me the last meter to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join His Royal Highness Prince Guardian Dimitri Aleksander Belikov and Rosemarie Janine Hathaway in marriage. Marriage is not one to be entered lightly; on this occasion we celebrate the duty by which these two enter their marriage. Marriage was instituted by God in the Garden of Eden when he saw that it was not good for man to be alone. Love can be found in all sorts of places, whether it is through duty to serve and care or through intimacy, love is a guiding power in success. It is to this purpose we pray for the success of the marriage between these two people." The priest paused, what the hell is he preaching? I don't love this man, so why the heck is he talking about love?

"Do you Prince Dimitri, take Rose to be your wedded wife, to care for her, to protect her, treat her with respect and worship her?" the priest asked.

"I do." The prince said simply, not unemotionally or happily either.

"Do you Rose, take Prince Dimitri to be your wedded husband, to obey, to respect, worship and protect?" the priest asked me, I looked at Dimitri and took a gulp before replying.

"I do." I said quietly, barely audible to anyone that wasn't closer then three feet.

"well then, by the power vested in me by King Aleksander Belikov, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished. I wanted to cry, Lissa had assured me yesterday that the kiss would be excluded- I guess not. I gulped as the prince leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, sending a fire down my whole body, I had to withhold a groan it was so pleasant. He then roughly grabbed my hand, and led me down the aisle, where his parents the King and Queen were waiting.

The King and Queen stood and we kneeled at their feet. "On this day, the fifteenth of November two thousand one hundred and thirteen, we celebrate the union between my son Prince Dimitri of Ruzza and Princess Rose of Turka." The King says and I unsuccessfully withhold a gasp, I am no princess. Unless you count my marriage to a stuck up Prince making me a princess, but why'd he say Turka? The Turka royal family has been missing for almost twenty-years. What the actual fuck!?

"Eighteen years ago the Queen of Turka went into hiding to protect her second child, the firstborn as we all know, Prince Christian was sent into hiding as the rebellion overrun Turka, the soul-takers who to this day, we are still fighting overtook the palace and murdered up until three months ago the known royal family. It was then discovered by myself that all four members of the Royal family were alive, Including daughter Princess Rosemarie Janine Mazur, who up until today has lived by the name Hathaway, the name of her guardian. Therefore it is my pleasure to pronounce the union between Ruzza and Turka on this day the fifteenth of November two thousand one hundred and thirty one, between my only son and the only daughter of Turka, you both may rise." The king concluded and I felt the bile rise from my stomach. As rude as it was after standing I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the room. Not caring about the looks or the resounding shrieks of me to stop and gasps from the watchers.

My life was a lie.

**...**

_**Once again I am sorry about the time in which it took me to write this chapter, I started it almost three days ago. For this reason in a few short hours I will be updating with part two of the wedding, I think it will be the wedding night… what do you think.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Please? Im giving you my best Puss in boots face right now. Can we try make it to 30-35 reviews? If everyone who has favourited and those who are following could review that would mean a lot to me!**_

_**Thanks xx**_


	7. Chapter 7: My life is screwed

Chapter 7: My life is screwed I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Chapter 7: My Life is screwed**

I ran to my appointed room, thankful I had learnt to run in stiletto's years ago. I launch myself on my bed and cry. Everything I know is a lie. My mother, my parents, my heritage, everything was lie. Unless the King was lying, but what use would he have to lie to everyone.

_Knock, knock _

I hear my door open and then shut, despite the fact I never replied to the person knocking. I don't turn to look at them, I keep my head in the fluffy pillow and continued to sob.

"Roza." The smooth Russian voice said from behind me. I rolled over and came face to face with my Russian jailer. I just glared at him, he is nothing more then my husband, my husband by force. A piece of paper. That's it.

"Leave." I all but shriek bloody murder. He sighs, but leaves anyway.

I start singing my song, _Devils Don't Fly_. Slowly I feel myself calm down. Sometime through my singing I feel arms wrap around me, holding me tight as I sob. Slowly as the sobs clear away, I become aware of what's happening around me. I look up and remember; today is my wedding day.

As I look round the room, my eyes lock onto Christian, Lissa, Vika, Karo, Sonya and Olena. My adopted family. Its then that I realize Olena has been holding me tight.

"Dddid ….Annny of youuuuu….knnnow?" I question through breaths.

"No, Rose I swear, why would I know anything?" Lissa questioned.

"Rose, we, as in my mother, us and Dimka only really meet you like three days ago. of course we didn't know." Sonya says quietly.

I look to Christian who looks awfully suspicious. "I gotta go." He says before whisking a kiss on Lissa's cheek and departing the room.

"CHRISTIAN OZERA!" I scream, "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He returns not two minutes later, with guilt ridden all over his face. "Tell me what you know." I seethe, spitting the words.

"Put it this way, I am very close with your brother, he has your real mothers eyes, his hair comes from your fathers parents and well he is very good at what he does." He says shrugging, a slight glint in his eyes.

"Who do I look like?" I say quietly.

"you are every bit your father. His hair, skin, eyes. Everything. I also know your father is desperate to meet you. But that is all I know. I don't know where your brother is, or even where your parents are. But I know they are desperate to meet you." Christian says quietly. Lissa walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles into him. I stare back at him in disbelief.

"How do you know this?" I ask somewhat angrily. Again he shrugs in his response.

"One day I will tell you Princess, one day." He said smugly. I groaned on response.

My wedding day was not what I had been expecting. I learnt I was the daughter of the King and Queen of Turka- wait if I am royalty that means-

"Christian, wait? If I'm royalty, I can't be a Wicca," I said confused. He stops in his tracks and faces me.

"Exactly, you are a full blooded Guardian." He says, the gasps heard round the room proceed to echo in my head.

Awhile later, Lissa and Vika have straightened me up- reapplying my make up and correcting my hair. Its then that we make our way back to the hall together with Olena, the three princesses and Christian. I haven't seen my new husband since, well since I told him to go away.

As we enter the room, everyone bows down, except the King and my _husband. _I follow Olena as she walks up to her husband and begrudgingly I take my place next to mine.

"Please continue," my father in-law states and the guests of my wedding continue their dancing. I watch them with apprehension; it would be nice to be able to enjoy myself. But given recent revelations of my history, I wasn't sure whether I would be able to; even if I had just married someone I truly loved.

The dancing and celebrations continue for a while and eventually a look is passed between the king and the prince and he grabs my hand. I flinch at the touch. The guests form a sort of human tunnel and as I am dragged through them, I admire the happiness spread across everybody's faces as we make our way through the hall towards the double doors. Once we have left, he drops his hand and I follow him. Knowing what was coming next.

...

my _husband _lead me to his bedroom. He plonked himself on the huge bed and looked at me with a cheeky smile. He proceeded to loosen his tie and undo his top button. I felt myself heat up and get clammy. I looked everywhere but at him. I located the bathroom and made a beeline for it. I heard the bed squeak as I did so, but no footsteps following me. I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. Although I had been crying my makeup still looked exquisite, I straightened myself up and reached down my cleavage and located the pill that would prevent me from falling pregnant for the next six months; after that I would have to take another.

I swallowed the pill, took a deep breath and walked back out. Facing my new _husband. _He was sitting casually on the bed reading what looked to be a western book- due to the rather sexy looking cowboy on the front.

"Roza…" he begins. I signal him with a hand. I take a gulp before I say the next five words.

"Where do you want me?" I question, I can feel my clammy skin became even more so. A small chuckle appears, I frown at my captor. "Why… why are you laughing at me?" I say wanting to cry.

"Roza, I'm not going to force you to do anything when you are not ready; and you are clearly not ready. Not only that but you are no maiden; you are a Princess and therefor we are as much equals as anything." he says sighing. I suppress an urge to roll my eyes.

"And ah, what do you suppose we do?" I question, I am beginning to hate that 'P' word.

"Well I figured we should get to know each other," he says smirking. I subdue the want to groan, roll my eyes and sigh all at the same time; instead I launch myself on to the bed so that I am sitting and facing my Russian jailer.

**...**

**Well there is chapter 7, I'm sorry it is so short. To be honest I struggled to write this chapter; I don't know I guess having the ideas come freely last chapter and slightly changing the plan I had to incorporate her feelings regarding the new information she has found out. **

**I hope Rose is not to OC and Dimitri is okay. The next chapter is going to focus on character development, so any ideas you have would be lovely. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**the amount of favorites and follows is outstanding but I'd very much like some reviews. I am doing this purely on my own with no beta; so constructive criticism would be amazing, as well as any ideas or help about character development you can give me. **

**If you are still reading this Authors note thank you! And please review.**

**BTW I am from New Zealand, due to this any measurements and some words maybe written in New Zealand/Australian language and so if you have any questions regards these please let me know so I can clarify. **

**THANKS**

**XxKiwiKazza-Hale-BelikovxX**

1


	8. Chapter 8: Not Tonight

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Firstly I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, i was all set up to write it over a week and a half ago, but my cat attacked me and up until yesterday I was not able to use my right hand. I hope this is an acceptable chapter. Please Review!**

**CHAPTER 8: Not tonight**

Sitting on the bed, I plaster a stoic neutral expression on my face, my eyes watching him. After a few moments of silence he gets up and walks over the window and looks out at the full moon.

"Come here," he breaths; full of his Russian accent.

I comply with his demand; sliding of the bed and my feet somehow carrying me over to him, until I am standing inches from his face. Seeing how I am dressed in practically nothing, his eyes travel over the exposed skin, his hands lifting only slightly to graze my arms before resting on my hips. He leans in as I stand still as a statue as his face rests in the concave of my neck; his hot breath sends tingles up my spine.

"You are so very perfect, you are also mine." He says still breathing on my neck. He then steps back slightly and grabs my hair, "I do love this hair. Don't ever cut it." He says huskily. His eyes twinkle with seduction and suddenly I feel nervous. He said we weren't going to do this tonight.

"You're shaking." he says as he runs the side of a finger down my cheek. i hadn't noticed I was until he mentioned it, but I feel the trembles get worse.

He chuckles softly, his whole body shaking with amusement, I feel the flames brighten my cheeks and before I can call him out at being a unfeeling bastard- which he is anyway- he whispers "You really think I'm going to take you tonight, despite what I said less then ten minutes ago?" I register the disbelief and thus the amusement lacing his voice and chuckle.

I take a huge step back away from him, I feel confusion set in and suspicion and disbelief overwhelm me, completely obliterating the nervousness I felt minutes before, "you really aren't expecting… well that tonight?" I hesitate, trying however unsuccessfully to raise one eyebrow.

Dimitri's piercing gaze looks anywhere but my eyes as he looks at the exposed skin caused by the lacey baby doll night dress I am wearing. "It's not time yet, you are not ready." His voice says somewhat seductively. He smoothes his large hands down my cheeks, down my arms and then rest back on my hips.

"I want to wait for you to be asking for it…No begging for it." He says returning back to the heartless son of a bitch that he is. He laughs as if it's a game to him; it probably is.

"Stupid freakishly tall Russian." I mutter, before ripping his limbs off of me and stalking my way back to my bed. I grab a pillow and chuck it at him. "Enjoy the floor, asshole," I say seething with anger.

His eyes flick and meet mine, shinning with disbelief.

"Oh and don't hold your breath on me EVER begging for that." I spit before rolling over so he can't see the silent tears trailing down my face.

"Goodnight, Roza. I hope to see that delightful outfit again." He says quietly. I hair the footsteps as he gets closer and rests his lips against my temple, a light kiss before he stalks over to the couch and settles in, before clapping and the lights plunging the room into darkness.

"Pleasant dreams, Mrs. Belikova." He calls with amusement laced through his voice.

Then the room is silent.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

The morning after my wedding I wake to an empty apartment. The pillow that my husband used I am cuddled up to- how do I know this you ask? Well the pillow reeks of his scent. I look around the room for any indication of where he is; I can't find any.

I drag myself out of the huge bed and locate the bathroom. I put the plug in the hole and turn the taps on to have a relaxing bath. I squirt like half of the bubble bath mixture in and after twenty minutes I get it, the bubbles covering all of my girly bits.

As I relax in the bath my mind wanders and sooner rather then later I am asleep again.

"Rose?" I hear my name get yelled by more then one voice, this brings me out of my sleep and thus my dream, and lets juts say my dream wasn't half bad. Lets just say it involved a half naked Ruzzian…

"Yes?" I replied, though it sounded more like a squeak then anything else.

A knock on the door indicated that I was heard, "Rose, can you come out, there is something you need to know." It was Vika, my new sister in-law, she sounded worried however. I did as she asked, wrapping a plush white towel round my bubbly body and opened the door, where I was met with the watching eyes of Lissa, Vika, Sonya and Karo.

"What's going on?" I questioned, as all the womens faces had various expressions of worry, horror and sadness.

"The guardians have been sent to the outskirts of Novosibirsk, last night there was an attack and so my 'father', has sent Dimka, Adrian, Christian, Ivan and Kristof to the border." Karolina said practically in tears, although she had spat at the word father, when she mentioned the king.

I stood there in shock. I was somewhat happy I wouldn't have to put up with my _husband_. But an emotion I hadn't felt before ran through me like a river, that emotion? Well I couldn't tell you what it was exactly, but it was one I hadn't felt in a very long time.

**. . .**

**I am so sorry this is so very short, the next update will be sooner and it will be longer, I know I haven't updated in nearly a month but I had no inspiration, and to top it all off one of my friends is acting really strange and wont talk to me and I have no idea why. Anyway, look forward for your next update in the next few days.**

**I shouldn't ask for reviews, because this is such a crap update and I've been so very bad at updating but please forgive me? Make my day?**

**Have a good night/ day, in New Zealand it has been forecast to rain on Christmas, for some of you, that's probably just the norm, maybe even snow; but here in the land of the Kiwis we are in the middle of our summer and so this is not good! Christmas, is supposed to be spent outside in the sun with family, not inside!**

**Anyway, happy reading **


	9. Chapter 9: What's a Girl to Do?

Chapter 9: What's a girl to do around here? I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**~I Write Sins, Not Tragedies~**

***(IWSNT)***

**Quick note, earlier I said that Novosibirsk was replaced with Baia as the capital of Ruzza, this is true, last chapter however I said the men were sent to the border of Novosibirsk; just to clarify this; Baia is not in the exact location of the old Novosibirsk and is fact a two day horse ride from Baia. If this is still confusing let me know **

**Chapter 9: What's a girl to do around here?**

News of the mens' departure to the border at Novosibirsk hit Baia like wild fire.

The first two weeks went by slowly, without word from the border and nothing to do, I spent the time with my sister in laws, Lissa and the Queen.

I got to know everybody, and the women talked about their partners with joy; the love in which Karo and Sonya talked about their husbands left me feeling envious. Not because I wanted Dimitri to love me that way, but because I just wanted to be loved.

Most nights were spent watching movies and gossiping about something happening in Baia; all the Princesses had different perspectives and attitudes towards everything. Sonya; while heavily pregnant had a soft caring nature; which was a strong contrast to Karolina; who although she has two children and married to Dimitri's best friend, was some what more strict, yet more caring. Vika, was slowly becoming my friend and she has a driven, careless attack before thinking attitude; although unlike me, she is completely in love with her betrothed, Adrian. I'm not so sure how those two will mix but ah well.

I love most of my family, all the women are absolutely amazing; if only the men were the same way.

The following two weeks were uneventful, except the birth of Sonya and Kristofs' daughter Anastasiya Valentina. She had a mop of dark hair and blue eyes, and seemed very content just sleeping in someone's arms. Kristof arrived home two days later, a sparkle of happiness in his eyes.

I decided that I didn't want to spend as much time with the rest of the Royal family after that, they were all cooing over the new baby. The tried to get me to hold her, but I refused on the grounds that I wasn't feeling very well and didn't want her to get sick; however Olena got a glint in her eyes and I knew from now on I'd be on baby watch; even if I only married her son four weeks ago.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**-Dimitri POV-**

…**Because I keep getting asked for one…**

I was neither happy nor miserable when I received my notice to head to the border only hours after I said my vows. The women I married was infuriating in so many ways; she is absolutely stunning but her temperament is already driving me insane.

The last four weeks at the border has been really rather boring, but it is my job, and I love it. However I am yet to understand why were all called out here, we have seen no soul eaters, bar one and we killed him on the spot; or rather Christian set him on fire and I plunged my stake in his heart and then decapitated him for good measure.

All this time at the border has given me; is time to think of Rose. The poor girl, honestly I think if we hadn't been forced into this I could have actually liked her, but no I neither hate her nor like her, but I do feel sorry for her. Her whole life has been a lie.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Rose POV**

I spent my days walking around the castle, investigating and exploring. I also went outside and spent time in the garden. But to be honest the place is rather boring, and within two days I had explored all that I could, so I retreated back to the apartment/ room and spent my time there; not bothering to even appear for meals. Thankfully some dutiful person delivered chocolate glazed donuts to me every morning.

It was a Friday afternoon, exactly six weeks after Adrian, Ivan, Dimitri and Christian had left for the border when a loud bang radiated through the castle; I could hear shouting and door slamming. It wasn't until my own door was opened and slammed shut that I noticed Karolina standing with black tears staining her cheeks, shaking uncontrollably.

Looking up at her, I knew something was wrong. I stood up and went over to the women who was becoming more like a sister to me everyday.

"Karo?" I questioned quietly. She looked up at me, the tears running down her cheeks furiously.

"He's dead, my Ivan is d-e-a-d." she stutters. I stand staring at her with complete shock. It takes a minute before I realize I should be comforting the women.

I wrap my arms around the slightly older women and we cry together. I for the man I've heard so much about, but barely know and she for the love of her life, the father of her children- oh god how is Paul and Zoya going to take this?

We stand there crying for what seems hours. It is in this position that my husband, her brother finds us in. He too has tears marks stained to his cheeks. I look at him and feel completely useless. I don't like the man, yet he is suffering, his best friend and brother in-law is dead.

I feel so helpless, a sense of overwhelming dread fills me. I am lost and so confused. I don't like any of these people, these people forced me into something, but they are the only people who have never lied to me about who I am. They weren't the ones to not tell me for seventeen years that I am the Princess of Turka. No they were the ones to tell me, a sense of kinship for these people overtakes any feelings of unhappiness caused by my marriage.

Dimitri struts over to the bed and I am torn at what to do. Do I comfort this sister like figure or the bane of my existence? I stand at a loss. It is not until Olena turns up and pulls Karolina into her arms that the decision is made. I slowly walk over to my husband and kneel down in front of him.

"Is there anything I can do?" I question quietly. He opens his heart melting brown eyes and stares at me, before shaking his head. Deciding to stay where I am and just show that I am here for him is enough, I think.

Slowly as my knees begin to ache, I am rapidly pulled up into a tight squeeze, gaining my balance, I stand as still as a statue as he rests his head on my shoulder, his lips on my neck, his hot breath coming as short wheezes on my skin, sends tingles down my back. We stand in that position for what seems hours, I am at a complete loss in what to do.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**I know I said it would be longer, but it is now 3am and I've struggled to write this chapter since 10pm.**

**Please review, if we get to 45 reviews I may just post chapter 10 before Christmas!**

**If not, Merry Christmas and Happy new Year**

**2014 here we come!**

**Happy reading xx**

5

0


End file.
